Twist Of Fate: Dovahkinn in Oblivion
by GrimReaper99x
Summary: A collaberation between Grimm Reaper99x and DevilSummoner666. The Dovahkiin is about to finish off Alduin but the Elderscroll throwes him back 200 years during the Oblivion invasion. He and the Hero of Kavatch team up and togather rewrite fate itself. NO YAIO, hinted DovaXserana. Blood and Gore and possibal Lemons.


**A twist of Fate: Dovahkiin in Oblivion.**

_I do not own elderscrols. A collaboration of Grimpreaper99x and Devilsummoner666._

"FUS RO DAH!" a figure in dragon bone plate armor wearing a golden mask with tusk coming from the bottom, shouted at a black winged dragon in the sky; successfully hitting its right wing making the beast came crashing to the ground.

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!" The man shouted again to the grounded beast, causing it to roar in pain as a blue outline encumbered its scaly body.

The dark beast was Alduin. The world eater and first born of Akatosh. His red eyes looked up at the approaching figure.

The man tilted his head at the dragon then lifted then warlord mask from his head and attached it to his belt, revealing the face of an altmer. He had golden hue eyes, signifying his statues as Vampire Lord. Hollowed out cheeks and a sharp predatory jaw line. He stalked over to him and unsheathed his massive dragon bone great sword, 'The Reapers Woe' he called it.

"Dovahkinn…" Alduin muttered.

"My true name is Lucian and your time is done world eater." The dragon born said tightening his hold on the blade.

"Dovahkiin, hin kah fen kos bonaar. Dragon born, your pride will be humbled. What makes you certain of my demise?" The dragon spoke.

"This." He said before reaching into his belt and pulling out the Elder scroll making alduian laugh.

"Kel drey ni viik. The elder scroll could not defeat me." Alduin sneered lifting his head up slightly.

"Perhaps you are right world eater but I can." He said raising the reapers woe.

"ZU'U UNSLAAD, ZU'U NIS OBLAAN! FUS RO DAH!" he angrily shouted at the dragonborn who threw his hands up to protect himself. The shout sent him into the air and landed with a loud thud. He quickly shot up and was about to charge when he noticed his hand trembling.

He looked and it was not his hand but the object he was holding, the scroll glowed brightly and uncontrollable before it engulfed him that sent a shockwave across the afterlife.

Alduin had to shield his eyes at the blast of power but underneath he was smirking his scaly lips.

"Dragon born!" Gormlaith Golden-Hilt shouted causing the world eater to roar in laughter.

" Pahlok Joore. Arrogant mortal hahahahahah. The Dovahkiin is gone, cast adrift in time as I was. Di Kiirre fen alok, Fen du hin sille. My Children will arise and I will devour you soul!" Alduin said fully rising. The three hero backed away as fear took them, without the Dragonborn all was lost and so was Sovngarde.

**With the Dragon Born-**

Lucian struggked to breath as he fell at a high velocity, he did not know where he was going as he fell through a tunnel that looked like Sovngardes heavens. A light came to his eyes forcing him to close them he let out a yell as his body was pulled then he felt his back hit solid stone.

He let out a groan and opened his eyes and hissed at the sun above his head. He arose onto one knee to take in his surroundings.

He was in the middle of a city made of stone, several people surrounded him, some Nords other altemer. He looked up at the highest building and shock overtook him. It was the Wight gold tower but it was whole.

"Impossible…." Lucian muttered.

"You there elf, Identify yourself." A man in brownish armor approached with three other like him.

"W-where am I." the dragon born asked franticly.

"In the imperial city, where else. Now who are you." The man repeated more sternly this time, gripping his sword.

Lucian saw this and narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I think this one's a trouble maker." Another said with an arrogant smile before he drew his sword and stepped toward the dragonborn.

Lucian Instincts kicked in and he to drew his massive bone blade and pointed it at the man with just one hand, an impressive feat.

"Don't temp me Imperial." He said carefully watching the other two draw their own weapons, behind him he sense two archers line there sights on his back.

"Oh you've done it now elf, that's resisting arrest." The man said before he charged him. Lucian saw that the man must have been a recruit at the way he moved with the weapon and smirked. The guard brought the weapon overhead, sliced downward at him but the dragonborn sidestepped, snaked his arm around his neck, and whirled both of them around.

"WHAT ARE YOU- AGHH" the man was silenced by two arrows piercing his chest.

Behind him, he heard metal grieves stomped against stone. He Turned hard on his heel and pushed the dead solder into his comrade causing him to stop and giving Lucian the opening he needed, he ran forward and thruster his blade out, impaling both imperial on the sharp bone. He yanked back, the momentum sending the both in the air and a dark stream of energy into the high elf who let out a chuckle.

"Your souls mine…" he said then heard a clanking sound. He turned his head to an imperial who was starting at his broken silver sword. Lucian waved his finger in front of him.

"Dragon bone. Impenetrable." He said the lowered the blade with both hands then yanked it upward into the man's belly, lifting him off the ground. He then slung his sword arm outward making the body slide off the weapon and into a market stall.

He let out a sigh of relief his wounds from the battle with the dragon had not healed and with the sun beating down on him that didn't help ether.

"In the name of the emperor stop right there." A voice commanded. It was another solider except his armor was silver and gold instead of the rusted like material.

"More fools." Lucian said facing him and not just him around about thirty legionaries now. He smirked, oh he had lost this battle, but that didn't mean he couldn't have any fun.

" FUS RO DHA!"

**Imperial prison.**

Inside a cell, a nord lend agents the wall and let out a sigh. He had short silver hair that was spiked slightly a large muscle mas and fair skin much like the rest of his race.

"My, my, you're a big one. A Nord, I'd guess, right? So strong... But you can't bend steel, can you boy? You can't do anything to get out of here. And those big muscles? They're going to waste away. When the end comes, you won't even have the strength to cry for your mother. That's right. You're going to die in here. You hear me, Nord? You're going to die in here!" the dark elf yelled through his cell. Making the nord sneer.

"I could bend you bones dunnmar!" he shouted before the two guard dragged another elf into hi cell and tossed him in.

"That bastured killed at least ten men before we brought him down I don't know why the caption won't let us kill him." One of the guards said before walking away.

Lucian ground and began to rise off the dirty floor. He was cladded only in prison trousers; he looked up at the nord with silver hair.

"Not a friend of the watch I see eh" he said in a sharp Nordic accent that reminded him of farkas.

"Basturdes attacked me for no reason but im sure they regret it now." Lucian said rising, their eyes meet, and the nord raised an eyebrow.

"A vampire eh. That's umm not very reusserng." The nord said half sarcastically.

"Not worry I'm not feeling hungry…yet." He said making both men laugh.

"What's your name friend?" The nord asked.

"Lucian. Yours?"

"Beowulf. Named for my ancestor." He said then they shacked hands.

"From where do you hail?" Beowulf asked.

"Well that's a bit complicated right now." Lucian said with a sigh.

"How so?"

"Well if I'm right. I haven't been born yet." Lucian said causing the nord to give a skeptical look.

"It's a long story."

"Well were not going anywhere." The nord counter before taking a seat and listing to the elf's tale.

**Three weeks later…**

Over the last few weeks, Lucian had told Beowulf about his life. From escaping execution to becoming listener of the dark brotherhood and of course his visit to the nord after life. However, something distorted his elven friend, He never killed Alduin. But that was the least of their concerns at the moment.

Lucian was leaning against the wall using all his will power not to rip the nord's neck out and bleed him dry. It had ben weeks since he feed but that made him stronger as well as hunger.

"How are you coming friend." The nord said politely from across the room.

"Great…." He muttered. They both stood when the sound of guard's footsteps came from the entrance.

"Baurus, lock that door behind us." A female breton voice came.

"The messenger said they were only attacked." A male imperial voce followed.

"No…there dead." An older more regal voice countered.

"What's these prisoners doing here, this cell is supposed to be off limits." She said in an authorize voice. Lucian narrowed his eyes at the armor they wore.

'_Blades…how far was I sent back?'_ he thought to himself.

"Prisoners step back; we won't hesitate to kill you both if you get in our way." The women said gripping her katana. Beowulf and Lucian glanced at each other before walking back to the window.

The group consisted of one redguard, one bretion and two Imperials. One looking more regal than the others do. The other one looked at Beowulf's face and stepped closer.

"You, I've seen you. Then the stars were right, this is the day. Gods give me strength." He said with a determent look. Beowulf tilted his head as they began conversing. Lucian however, felt a sort of kinship with the old man and the amulet he wore. Apparently the emperor sensed it and looked his was way.

"And you…..I…you have been blessed by Kenireth as the septimes were. Dragon blood…." The emperor said confused, shocking the blades.

"B-but sire only your family has the gift." The women said.

"If I told you, you would not believe me." Luchian said groggily.

"I am willing to listen to you young man." Uriel said.

"Sire we need to move. Now" Glenroy urged the emperor nodded.

"Both of you; come with us." The old man said to the pair.

"Don't need to tell me twice your highness." Beowulf said with a wide smile and Lucian nodded.

Reanualt walked to the soled wall and pressed her hand onto a stone slap, causing the way to open making both prisoners twitch.

"How did we not see that?" Beowulf said to the elf who shrugged his shoulders.

"Were watching you both." Baurus told them both as they decided down a dark staircase.  
"So young man, tell us. How did you come to be blessed by kenireth?" the emperor asked as they turned a corner.

"Well….I'm Dragonborn. I was born with a dragon soul and unlocked other powers by slaying my kin and taking their souls." He said.

"I know you are lying one there haven't been dragons in thousands of years." Glenroy told him with a smug look.

"I was getting to that but it better if I show you." He said pointing forward as five assassins leaped from the shadows at them.

" Form up and protect the emperor!" the caption shouted raising her shield to block and incoming blow but another cultist flanked her and drove a short sword through her back and kicked her to the ground.

"CAPTION!" Glenroy shouted then bashed his shield into one of the assassins. Baurus slashed one of them from behind, effectively ending his life but another latched onto his back and tried to drive a dagger into his neck but Beowulf lifted the tiny man by the base of the neck and brock him across his knee.

"Thanks…" the redguard muttered then charged another assassin that his comrade was locked in battle with.

One by one they fell until they noticed there were only four bodies and only four of them.

" Lucian…..Lucian where are y-" the nord said looking down the base of stares and saw the high elf holding one unfortunate assassin against the wall and his jaw clenched on his neck.

"By the divine…he's a vampire…" Glenroy said his sword at the ready.

Below Lucian bit down hard after slurping the last bit of blood from his body then threw him across the room like a rag doll and looked to his party. His golden eyes glowing bright in the dark.

"Forgive me…you have no idea how thirst I was." He said let out a sigh then rejoined the group.

"You are now ordinary vampire are you?" the emperor asked.

"No those mutated half-bloods are nothing. I am a Vampire Lord, paragon of the race." He state with pride.

"And yet I see no proof of you being a dragon." Glenroy said with Lucian narrowing his eyes then turned on his heel back to the darkness and parted his blood dripping lips.

" FUS ROH DAH" he shouted sending a thundering wave on energy that shook the stones then a cry was head. Looking to the other side of the room another assassin lied in wait but now impaled on an iron rod that was near the wooden door.

Lucian turned his head to the blade with a smile. Making the blades and emperor startled.

"Ok we still need to move. Don't try to follow us." The redguard said walking through the door. Glenroy gave the elf one more look before walking forward, the emperor gave them both a nod before he joined his body guards, then the sound of the door locking rang out.

Beowulf came back after walking over to the dead women body and looting her equipment, He held a torch and her Katana while Lucian welded an iron short sword.

"Funny, we don't have these in skyrim…" the vampire muttered.

"Well friend as sad as it is to say, were not in skyrim." Beowulf said with a laugh then a squeaking sound was heard following a rat breaking two wooden beams to a passage way.

Lucian and Beowulf looked at each other and grinned.

**Imperial substructure later that day…..**

The high elf and nord crouched on a balcony seeing the emperor and blades come through the door. Beowulf had found an iron chest plate and breastplate while Lucian said he would be getting his property back later.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" they heard two voices shout from the bottom, another wave of assassins had jumped them. Beowulf wiped out his bow and fired an arrow that struck one assassins right between the eyes. The duo jumped down battle ready.

Lucian sliced the back of a turned assassin forcing him to fall flat he then stabbed the short blade into the downed man's head causing him to twitch slightly.

Beowulf obviously was no stranger to combat. He ducked under the cultist mace and brought the blade up using his momentum and slashed him from thigh to chin sending a sharp squirt of blood to his face.

"AGHHHH!" Baurus yelled slamming his sword into the breast of the last assassin. The emperor placed a hand on his shoulder and thanked him.

"Damn it, it's those prisoners again! Kill them they might be working for the assassins." Glenroy shouted advancing toward the two.

"No! They are not one of them. They will help us…they must help us." The emperor commanded making him sheathed his blade.

The old man walked over and talked with Beowulf for a moment.

"The fighting style hasn't changed much." Lucian said to baurus who was panting hard.

"W..What do you mean?" he asked.

"The blades fighting style douse not change for some time. I'm impressed Delphine learned the same combat style." The vampire mused much to the confusing of the younger blades member.

"Alright, we stick together from this point on let's move." Genroy said with authority getting nodes from everybody.

The group walked for several minutes without incident until they arrived in the inner sanctum. It was silent as the grave.

" I don't like this let me take a look." The now acting caption said before walking to the center of the room then waved. "Ok let's move!"

They all waked down anoher star case and saw the iorn door lached shut.

" Damn it, Were trapped!" Glenroy yelled.

"What about that side passige over there?" Baurus frantukuly asked.

"Worth a try, let's go!" he shouted. The group moved through the narrow passage way and right into a dead end.

"A dead end…." Glenroy said then hurt weapons unsheathing from behind.

"You two stay here and guard the emperor!" Bauruis yelled then he and his commrad ran out of the room swinging at the swarming assassins.

Glenroy was struck down and baurus was knock aside. Two assassins ran through the corridor but Lucian shouted fires breathe at them roasting alive.

"I can go no further Take the amulet to Joffre he alon knows where to find the last heir. Find him and close shut the jaw of oblivion." Urial said then peacefully closed his eyes as an assassins thruster a dagger into his back then shoved his body aside.

"Stranger, you choose a bad day to take up cause for the septimes." The elven assassins said raising him dagger but he was fighting no frail emperor.

Beowulf charged at him and slammed his body against the wall, knocking the dagger out of his hand then stabbed his katana into his chest reputedly. Then let him slide to the floor, dead.

"We failed…..I failed…" baurus whispered kneeling at the body of the former emperor. Beowulf walked forward and tried to ease his mind while Lucian literally disappeared.

"Here take this key; it opens the sewers it's the only way out." The redguard said biding farewell.

"Hey where's your friend?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just he'll catch up." Beowulf said racing to the sewers.

After takeing a dip in shit tanted water and hoardes of rates he could see the light at the end of the tunnal. His grin became bigger with each pace he shoved the door open and closed his eyes to bask in the sunlight.

"What took you so long?" a voice asked making his eyes shoot open. It was Lucian but he was wearing plate armor made of bones.

"-..h..h.. " Beowulf said letting his bottom jaw firmly hit the ground.

"I was an assassin myself after all. You tend to pick up a few things and I wasn't leaving without my sword." He said with a smirk drawing reapers woe in all its demented glory.

" So..what's next?" the nord asked.

"Well I scouted the area out….." he said making Beowulf tilted his head further.

"And there is a bandit camp across the lake and at the ruin over there." He throwing his thumb behind his head.

" Bandites huh?" Beowulf said smiling.

" Or lunch." Lucian said letting his fangs exit his mouth.

**FIRST OF MANY ADVENTURES OF THE DRAGONBORN AND HERO OF KAVATCH.**

**A COLLABORATION OF GRIMREAPER99X AND DEVILSUMMONER666. PLEAS GIVE THE MAN PROPES AS WELL AS REVIWEING.**

**PLEAS LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR QUEST AND SUCH.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME GRIMREAPER99X OUT….**


End file.
